1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for handling items for purchase from a store having a checkout counter. More specifically, the present invention relates to tracks for storing divider bars used to separate consumer purchases awaiting checkout. The tracks can be fitted to conveyor-type market checkout counters to accommodate various types of checkout divider bars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many shopping stores, such as supermarkets, utilize checkout counters having conveyors. The conveyor transports the items each customer has selected for purchase from a receiving end of the conveyor toward a cash register station. Typically, the conveyor is a belt, usually made from rubberized fabric. Usually several customers can place their selected orders on the conveyor at one time.
In order to prevent intermingling of goods between customers' orders, divider bars are provided that can be placed after each customer's group of items on the conveyor. The divider bars are often made of molded plastic, and may have advertisements or other printed information displayed on them. During periods of non-use, the divider bars are usually stored in a smooth track alongside the conveyor.
As the goods move along with the conveyor and are checked through the cash register station, each divider bar in turn reaches the cashier. The cashier generally returns the divider bar to the track running alongside the conveyor. The divider bars slide along the track, usually as a result of being pushed by other divider bars, so that each divider bar eventually returns to the receiving end of the conveyor to await use by another customer.
Pursuant to applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,926, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, a divider bar is provided that carries and displays merchandise to be purchased. The patented display/divider bar can be filled with items such as candy, gum, novelty items, etc. The display/divider bar, and/or its contents, can be purchased along with the customer's other goods. The display/divider bar advantageously is larger than conventional divider bars presently in use, and does not fit in the storage tracks currently being used.
As a result, the need exists for a track that can be installed on conveyor checkout counters and that can accommodate the new display/divider bars. Further, the need exists for wider tracks that can be fitted to existing, conventional checkout counters without the need for removing the previously-installed, conventional tracks. In addition, the need exists for a storage track having advertising display carriers and wider surfaces that can be used for the effective presentation of advertising material.